Tested
by xXxPuppet-GrLxXx
Summary: Edited Lily Darkfang's family has been cursed. They can never die. The Night World hates it and wants to exploit it. Can Lily Darkfang survive with her sanity, and her friends intact?
1. School sucks, almost literally

_**A/N: This is actually another fanfic of mine that I've decided to fix up. Please give constructive criticism and review. Enjoy.**_**:D**

_(Lily P.O.V.) _

If you're going to read this, there are some things you should know. It's for your own safety of course. The first thing is, I'm unnatural. I can't die. No weapon, illness, or mundane element can kill me. The second is, I get visions from psychotic dragons that are hell-bent on revenge. Finally, I hate being enrolled into new schools especially when they have a large amount of Night Worlders in them.

* * *

The old guy sitting across from me glared, and shuffled his paper work. "It seems you're paperwork is in order Ms. Darkfang," he said my name like a curse and I swear; every time his mouth opened I smelt rotten meat. Gross. Seriously, we Night Worlders may be inhuman, but we don't have to smell like it. Geez.

"Trust me when I say I'm very happy about that Mr.-?" I responded quietly. I was getting extremely frustrated with the geezer and I forgot his name too, which made me feel bad for sinking to his level.

"Mr. Tallow." His wrinkled face curiously resembled the business end of an elephant, especially when he scowled at me whilst he listed off the custom school rules. Eventually the stupid rant finished, and he stood up. "Any more questions Ms. Darkfang?" I shook my head no and he finally let me escape to my first class. Algebra 1. Perfect.

I walked down the hallway to start my first day in hell.

* * *

"Lily Darkfang?" I glanced up from busily studying the floor in my English class, to see a chubby woman with sparkling brown eyes. "My name is Mrs. Greene; will you take a seat in the far corner? You can take a couple minutes to socialize." She practically sang, and pointed at the one table of three, it was near a wilting red couch. I sat down. The other three people in the group were almost all Night Worlders. The girl sitting immediately across from me had orange-ish brown hair and a manga in her hands. She was a witch, I could tell because the odor of electricity and herbs surrounded her. She glanced up from the volume she was holding, and grinned.

"My name is Sara Salvina."

I smiled back. "The name is Lily Darkfang; it's nice to meet you Sara." I leaned over the desk to see what she was reading. "I've heard of Naruto, but I'm more of a shojo fan, so I don't know that much about it." Her entire face lit up like a string of Christmas lights.

"You know what manga and anime are?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't read or watched that many, my favorite anime is _The Ouran High School Host Club_." I answered and glanced at the other people at the table. Both guys, but only one was from the Night World. He had long, curly black hair, red eyes, and a diamond pierced in one ear. Vampire. My lip curled back and I glared. I didn't get along well with leeches. I said "Hello" and glanced away.

He stopped staring into the distance and looked at me. "Excuse me, dog, did you speak without permission?" he asked. Sara glanced between us nervously and shivered.

"Lily this is Erebus _Redfern_." Sara muttered. That explained the aloof attitude, and why he was an asshole.

I sneered, "'Tis an immense accident I met you, my lord." The Redfern glared at me, his red eyes darkening and I turned away. I glanced at the person sitting on my left. Who was staring at me and the Redfern. "And you are?" I questioned.

"My name is John." He had shoulder length blond hair, which was pulled back into a pony-tail, and green eyes. I grinned at him.

"Nice to meet ya." The day was looking up. I was a little disappointed that my new friends were so boring, but due to moving so much, I had already learned to live with disappointment. I briefly considered hanging out with Erebus; he seemed exciting enough, if you were a masochist.

* * *

After school I walked home. It wasn't far. The school had woods creeping up on a fence in the back, which I vaulted over. I landed on the balls of my feet and started running. I was a werewolf, and a pretty damn gorgeous one at that. When I Shifted, I had fur the color of night, and my eyes stayed the same pigment of silver. I finally reached the house and smelled the mouth-watering scent of chocolate chip cookies wafting through the air.

"Mom!" I hollered as I threw my backpack and coat onto the couch. My mother walked in. She was tall with auburn hair, blue eyes, and usually a quick smile, but not then.

"Lily is that your backpack on my couch?" she questioned and glared at me until I picked it up.

"I'm just gonna throw this into my room." I grinned and dashed into said area. My room was, well, a room. It had a maroon bedspread, black walls, clothes, books, cds, and make-up precariously piled on any surface. It was messy, like my life.

"Lily! Come out here and tell me how your day went!" My mother demanded from the kitchen. Dragging my feet I went to face the inquisition. The kitchen was the exact opposite of my room, clean, orderly, and spacious. My mother had complete dominance in that place. I hated to cook, not that I was bad, it was just too time consuming.

"What do you want to know Mom?" I replied and plopped onto a barstool whilst I grabbed an orange. The crone glared at me and handed me a plate.

"Everything." She said as she turned around, right before the timer went off to get the cookies out of the oven. She makes them just right, not too crisp, because we both abhorred burned things.

"That's a little vague," I shot at her and peeled my orange. What I really wanted was a cookie, but if I waited until later, I could jack an extra one. "Um, I met a girl named Sara who likes manga, a leech, I can't remember his name, and a human named John. Did I mention how much I hate Math, because the amount of loathing I feel for that particular subject rivals that of which I usually save for the beasts of parasitical persuasion."

"Be nice," was the reply I got as she started shoveling the cookies on her spatula and put them on a cloth to cool down. "Okay, I know what's happening in my daughter's life, you are dismissed." Mom wasn't cold, just absent minded, and I liked it that way. I got away with a lot more than normal people because of that.

"I'm gonna go read on my kindle!" I hollered and strolled to my room. I got my kindle off of the bookshelf near my closet, and fished my phone out of my backpack. It was time to call the twin. Sometimes I dreaded this, no matter how often she, or I called, we'd always be missing out of each other's life. It sucked. Marie wasn't really related to me, but we were pretty damn close, as close as one can get without being soulmates. Most people didn't believe in soulmates, but Marie and I did. In fact, Marie found hers last year, before I moved. He turned her into a vampire. I wasn't happy, but they were eternally in love and all that. Marie and her soulmate Eros are the only two leeches that I didn't despise. I dialed Marie's number. No answer. Damn. I'd call her later, or visa versa.

* * *

_(Erebus P.O.V.)_

Erebus punched a nearby tree. Those aberrations dared to come to his town? Hunter gave the town of Council, named after the Night World Council, to him as a trial, and already he was being tested. Were those freaks in cahoots with the conniving old man? A growl escaped his lips. _Not this time! I'm not gonna let him get the best of me again!_ He would just have to figure out a way to get close and figure out the Darkfangs' purpose for being in Council and exploit it. If he offered the girl to Hunter and the Night World Council, everything could change. He wouldn't be mocked for his ambitions, and he could finally earn the privilege of getting his mother out of Nathanial's enclave. It was unfortunate that for him to be happy he had to ruin another's life, but the Night World was full of such occurrences.

`Erebus's mother didn't deserve to be beaten by his pathetic excuse for a father. Nathanial was a cold man and had caused Erebus's childhood to be a living hell. Soon the tables would turn, and it would Nathanial begging for mercy, until then Erebus had plans to make.


	2. Leeches, Witches, and 'Wolves! Oh my!

_**A/N: Read, and review if you would. :P **_

(Lily P.O.V.)

**Prey**

_ I could smell fear and it excited me. I wanted blood, and not just any blood, Vampire blood. It was rich, ancient and filled with the lives of countless victims. I saw the leech running. Her pale skin a ghost in the forest shrouded in night, with dark scratches on her arms. The branches were cutting into her skin as she ran blindly. Her panic was clouding her vision and intellect better than any blindfold and drug. Although I was weak, I knew I could catch her. My first victim and she wouldn't be my last. I'd start out with the young and unnoticed and gradually work my way up to the old, notorious vampires, who were foolish enough to forget the legends. They would remember them, and me. Then they'd learn. Learn to grovel and beg. We were back, and we were hungry for power. More than that, we wanted revenge. The witches may have forced us to sleep, but the vampires kept us that way, and they would pay dearly. The Dragons were back, and we were absolutely _famished_**.**_

I woke up from the nightmare gasping for breath. Perspiration was beading on my skin, and darkness still clung to the corners of my room. _Only a dream, it was just a dream._ I told myself as I clicked on my lamp. Everything was as I left it, excluding my sanity. _What was that, what the HELL was that? _I'd never dreamed of anything so realistic or downright DISTURBING in my entire life. _Did Mom spike my Pepsi last night?_ _Or am I finally losing it?_ I wondered as I pulled on some clothes and got ready for school. Usually I walked so I could sleep in, but I didn't want to walk in the forest that day. I was too freaked out. I needed modern conveniences. It had only been two months since I moved into nearly nonexistent town of Mountain View, and I was being driven insane!

Ever since I started going to school in September, I was thrust in a world of unnecessary social niceties. With my mom all I had to do was be polite and respectful, but humans require you to fawn over them, and so did the Night Worlders who hung out with them. To say I was something of an outcast would have been an understatement. I was lucky if I could bring myself to stomach talking to someone once a week, and that was usually to curse at the vampire who sat by me during English. Sara and John were okay, even hilarious, but a little dull compared to the old crowd. I needed extra curricular activities, ones that didn't involve mortals. I couldn't help thinking about how boring life was in Mountain View, and I came to the conclusion that what the small town needed was a little excitement. I didn't realize until later that my words would be prophetic, and that nobody would thank me for jinxing them.

* * *

When I was close to school, I heard a yelp and paused. The yelp sounded more human than not, I needed to check it out.

"Please! I didn't hear anything!" That was Sara's voice. Unexpectedly I didn't feel so apathetic about the situation. I strolled around the corner of an ashen storage shed near the red brick building of our institute, and peered at the scene before me. Sara was held captive by two vampires and behind them I saw Erebus creeping closer to the group, his face fixed in a grimace of distaste. I couldn't tell whether or not he was there to assist my friend or not, but I decided not to risk it. My voice rang brash and vibrant in the morning stillness, "I do hope you're not planning to eat _my_ witch!"

The leeches' heads turned towards me, "And if we are?" The leech challenging me was tall and slim with icy blue eyes paired with white-blonde hair. I grinned, showing teeth, "Things are about to get very dangerous for you." I rushed forward and used the heel of my hand to shove the vampire's nose into his brain. It wouldn't kill him like it would a human, but brain injuries are pretty damn painful. The winter-like vampire crouched and clutched his head, while the other vampire, who seemed to be cloaked in darkness, rushed towards me.

I grunted and sidestepped. "Wow, rather bull-like? Shall we add something red to the mix?" If only I knew what the bullfighters in Spain yelled… Well, this guy was surprisingly fast; he had whipped around and slammed me into the ground before I realized what was happening. "I'll teach you, interfering little vermin!" he growled. I spit in his face, "Um, hello werewolf here." I decided to let the metaphorical wolf out of the bag. I loved the moment where I was nothing but spirit, and then suddenly I had a snout, a body, and most importantly, teeth. I was too distracted to notice my clothes tattered on the ground.

I leapt to tear out this guy's throat and suddenly I was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and thrown on the ground. _WTF?_ I noticed Erebus standing over me; the dark vamp sprawled on the ground with his throat ripped out, and Sara cringing against a tree. "Trying to feed on a witch without her consent is frowned upon boys. What was the reason again? She HEARD you plotting to break Night World law? You _were_ planning to tell some human what you were after all, and then kill her after you claimed she was being nosy. Tsk, tsk." Erebus rumbled. I stood up and growled at him. The arrogant bastard stole my thunder! He honored me with a scowl. The blue-eyed vampire had healed by then.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded.

Erebus's reply was soft and all the more dangerous for it. "A Redfern, and just _who_ are _you_?"

The vampire cringed. "None of your damn-" His comment was cut short by the fact I had changed into my human form…I had forgotten to change into clothes made of shifter and now I was paying for it. "Well," I said. "this is rather dramatic isn't it?" Sara silently handed me her jacket. Good thing it was long, or else it wouldn't cover anything. A blush spread wildly up my cheeks as the Redfern smirked.

"Don't let me ruin your interrogation," I snarled. The Redfern and the icy leech outright grinned. "Arg! Stop looking at me you lecherous fiends!" I stomped a couple feet away and turned back into a werewolf. The jacket fell, pooling around me.

The Redfern looked pensive. "I haven't been called a fiend in at least twenty years, and lecherous too! My, Ms. Darkfang, such a vocabulary for a dog!" I snarled, wishing I could tell him to punish the bastard who tried to hurt my friend instead of taunting me. Sara shook her head, drawing the two vampires' attention.

"Ah, yes, back to the main matter at hand." He turned to the other vampire. "Since I'm in command of our quaint town of Council, this will be rather quick." His hand shot out and wooden stake protruded from the vamp's chest. How the hell did he get a wooden stake into the school? I was beginning to realize there was more to this volatile Redfern than I thought. Erebus then gathered the bodies, and promptly lit them on fire.

Sara stepped forward, "Uh, won't the school officials see the smoke?" I trotted next to her and sat at her feet. She had a point. Erebus frowned, "They know I'm on official business."

"What about the students? Won't the see the bo-". Abruptly there was a WHOOSH and the flames went out. Sara's frail voice stammered out, "O- oh."

"You two are excused from class." The Redfern informed us as he sauntered away. I transformed back into human. "Want me to walk back with you?" I asked Sara.

"I'm okay, thanks though." I nodded and turned back into a wolf while she picked up her jacket. She waved, at me and I tilted my head to the side before I took off for home. It had been a long day.


End file.
